Tomura Shigaraki/Synopsis
The story of society's new symbol of fear and evil known as Tomura Shigaraki from My Hero Academia. History In the past, Tenko Shimura was a young boy, born from his father, Kotaro Shimura. Tenko lived a normal, but strict life with his family. He loved heroes and would often play with his friends and discuss about them, but because his father detested heroes, due to his mother abandoning him, Tenko would be punished for bringing up any topic relating to heroes. At the same time, Tenko was developing a rare, but unusual Quirk. At some point, Tenko and his sister named Hana snuck into their father's office where they came across a picture of their grandmother, Nana Shimura. They learned that she was a hero and decided to keep it a secret among each other. Kotarou eventually found out, however and decided to punish Tenko by slapping him. Tenko eventually ran off as no one in his family tried to help and comfort him. He was left alone with his dog, who was the only form of comfort that he had at the moment, until he accidentally killed his dog with his Quirk. Due to his inexperience with his Quirk, Tenko proceeded to kill his entire family, starting with his sister, who had come to apologize but had been killed by accident. His mother and grandparents later witnessed the scene in horror, only for them to be killed in the process. His father eventually came to see the massacre that took place and Tenko begged him for help, as the area was destroyed. However, Kotaro attacked him in order to get him to stop. Unfortunately, Tenko's instincts were roused up to the point where he proceeded to attack and kill his father with full intent, while destroying his family home. At that point, it was Tenko's humanity had disappeared and became a whole new entity. He was later left alone in the streets with vague memories of his past until he was approached by the man that would become his sensei, All For One. When All For One took him in, he revealed that Tenko had killed his family and the only things that remained were their hands. This revelation brought Tenko into despair, but All For One assured him that he will be able to teach him how he can control his feelings of anger and hatred and that he must direct them towards the society of heroes. Tenko later found himself getting into trouble with two crooks on the street. He later came home in tears, but All For One encouraged him to let out his true potential and pursue what he truly wants to do. Tenko later came back to those same crooks with the hands of his family members attached to him and killed them. All For One later collected their hands and offered them as gifts to Tenko. Tenko then proceeded to attach their hands to him. It was from here where All For One decided to rename the young boy "Tomura", a word that signals the sorrow of death and parting but also to celebrate a new age of Tenko Shimura. He then gave him his last name, "Shigaraki", granting Tenko his new name; Tomura Shigaraki. From this point on, All For One began to raise the young boy as his new successor and the new face of evil. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tomura and the other villains first appeared at the training site where the students were practicing. When he did not see All Might, he was frustrated and decided to use his force to attack all the other heroes there as a way to draw All Might's attention. He fought Shouta and was responsible for defeating him. He also tried to attack the students but All Might eventually appeared. Shocked at All Might's appearance, he tried to attack him as well but as time dragged on more heroes appeared. Tomura decided to retreat with one of the other villains. While they were able to retreat, he complained to Kurogiri that they were unsuccessful in their objectives to take out All Might and ended up losing their men, including Nomu. He was instructed by an individual to start looking for new men for the organization. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Later on, Tomura watched the Sports Festival on his computer and was carefully observing Izuku during the event. Vs. Hero Killer Arc After the Sports festival, he met with the Hero Killer Stain. He decided to let him join the League of Villains since they were in desperate need of a new member. The two then got into a skirmish where Stain pinned him down. However, Tomura remained defiant and Stain was surprised by Tomura's declaration of wanting to destroy the society revolving around All Might. After discussing the values of the League of Villains, Stain asked to go to Hosu to continue his work. Kurogiri then teleported Tomura, Stain and himself to city of Hosu. As Stain took off to try and cleanse Hosu of the "fake" heroes, Tomura began complaining about Stain and his motives. He decided that he wanted to unleash a few Noumus upon the town to destroy it. As the Noumus were getting defeated by the heroes and Stain fell in battle against a few heroes, Tomura got infuriated and decided to leave the town. The next day, he read the news and was frustrated that Stain got recognition from fighting the heroes and that his Noumus did not get any recognition from the media. Final Exams Arc Tomura later was introduced to new members of the League of Villains, Himiko Toga and Dabi. Tomura was very unpleased by their praise of the Hero Killer and attempted to kill them, but was prevented by Kurogiri from doing so. Eventually, Tomura leaves the room out of spite. Tomura later decides to confront Izuku at a public mall in his civilian appearance. He took the teen as hostage and asked him a couple questions about himself and the Hero Killer. Izuku states that while his and the Hero Killer's motives were because of the inspiration of All Might, he could understand what the Hero Killer was aiming for as he never gave up on his dream, while Tomura ultimately abandoned his cause. Tomura then begins to realize why he's constantly failing, and it's all because of All Might. Coming to this realization, he concludes that all of Stain's ideals and convictions have been nothing more but a stepping stone for him. He decides to leave when Izuku's friend, Ochaco Uraraka, questions him. He left the mall thinking about his grudge against All Might. Forest Training Camp Arc Tomura commissioned the Vanguard Action Squad to attack the Yuuei students at night when they were on their summer school trip to enhance their powers. He ordered them to capture Katsuki Bakugou and placed a hit for Izuku Midoriya and other students at U.A. The attack ultimately resulted in many students getting minor to major injuries (some of which would have to get hospitalized), Katsuki and Ragdoll getting captured, and the trip coming to an abrupt close. Hideout Raid Arc Tomura wanted Katsuki to join the side of the villains. He was a bit frustrated when Katsuki declined his offer and states that All Might was his hero and that he would always support him. Tomura decided that he did not have time to deal with Katsuki's defiance and sought power from his master to convert him to the dark side. As he was about to attack Katsuki, All Might and the other heroes broke in to rescue Katsuki. At the sight of All Might's appearance, Tomura recalled his past and yelled at All Might out of spite. Tomura's master took each of the villains and Katsuki with a black sludge substance and teleported them to a destroyed warehouse on the other side of town. As Tomura's master tried to fight All Might who came to save Katsuki. Tomura tried to capture Katsuki again but he was saved by the combined efforts of Izuku, Tenya, and Eijirou. Tomura's master decided to teleport Tomura and the rest of the villains away from the area where he was fighting All Might for their safety. His master told him that he should continue his plans. When his master was defeated in his fight against All Might, Tomura was furious. Hero License Exam Arc After their crushing defeat, Tomura and the League of Villains form a new hideout for themselves and remain hidden out of the public eye for the time being. Eventually, they are later approached by the the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death, Kai Chisaki. Shie Hassaikai Arc Chisaki told Tomura about his failures and how his lack of tactician allowed the heroes to arrest Muscular and Moonfish. Chisaki wanted Tomura to join his organization and that together he would have a greater power to take down the hero-dominated society. His meeting with Chisaki became harsh as Chisaki killed one of Tomura's men for attacking him and Tomura killed one of his men in response. Despite their conflicts, Tomura decided to have the League of Villains join in the Eight Precepts. He sent Himiko Toga and Twice to Chisaki's headquarters to help Chisaki against the heroes who plan to invade his house. After Chisaki's defeat Tomura leads the League of Villains to attacks him with him and Compress tearing off his arms while telling him that they took his quirk removal drugs and that they will be the new overlords. Meta Liberation Army Arc Prior to the events of the Hero Billboard Chart JP, Tomura and the rest of his league continued searching for more recruits, while Tomura personally has been trying to get in contact with All For One's doctor. Spinner, frustrated with the current state of league, demands what direction is Tomura exactly heading towards. Before he could respond, the two are interrupted by the arrival of the Gigantomachia, who has been looking for the league as well. To see if he truly is a worthy successor, Gigantomachia engages him and the other villains in a battle, only to find himself beating them with ease, causing him to break down in tears. Eventually, the doctor speaks through the radio that Gigantomachia's been carrying around, subduing him with the voice of All For One and transporting the league to his hideout. The doctor introduces himself with the alias Daruma Ujiko and reveals that he's been producing a stronger variation of the Nomus known as High-End. Ujiko calls out Tomura for being a piece of trash that's accomplished nothing and asks what exactly does he plan to do as All For One's successor. Tomura explains to him that he's felt nothing but anger and loneliness ever since he was a child and ultimately wishes to destroy the very things that he despises. He believes that with Ujiko's talents, he will be able to accomplish great things for the league. Ujiko laughs at how much of a pipe dream Tomura's goal is, but ultimately accepts his offer, believing that villains are the ones who make pipe dreams into a reality. Ujiko then sends the league back to Gigantomachia, in which Tomura reintroduces himself as the "future king". A month has passed and Tomura continues to work on earning Gigantomachia's trust in him. As Gigantomachia would continuously attack him and the others, Tomura did not get any sleep. That did not appear to bother him, however, and instead developed him into more of a thrill seeker. He eventually gets in contact with Rikiya Yotsubashi, who challenges him to either face him in battle or to fall in the hands of the heroes. Tomura, along with the rest of his companions, arrived in Deika City, where they are confronted by Curious and Koku Hanabata. The two executives signal their army to attack the league, resulting in a battle between the villains. Tomura focuses on taking down them individually, as well as the other league. During the chaos, Tomura recalls a childhood memory of him and his sister, Hana, who showed him a picture of his grandmother and told him about how she was a hero. Despite his exhausted conflict with Gigantomachia, Tomura was able to take out a large group of the Meta Liberation Army by spreading his Quirk around them. Meanwhile, Twice confronts Rikiya in the watchtower, where he's keeping Giran held captive. Twice then proceeds to create clones of other members of the league, including Tomura. The clones then attempt to attack Rikiya but are quickly defeated when he utilizes his Quirk. The real Tomura, however, manages to bring the whole building down, leaving him confronted with Rikiya alone. Tomura then attempts to disintegrate him by touching the ground, but Rikiya manages to avoid his attack. Rikiya then manages to land a hit on him, causing Tomura to lose two of his fingers on his left hand. When Rikiya states how meaningless and hollow his ambitions truly are, Tomura frees himself from his grasp by decaying his finger and proceeds to go berserk, as the hands of his family that adorned his upper body are destroyed, causing him to recall various aspects of his past that constantly develops him into a more dangerous being. From here on, Tomura decides to let go of his past sorrows and unleash the true evil within him as he crushes the hand of his father. With his newfound strength, Tomura proceeds to come into clash with Rikiya once more, destroying the city around them in the process. With the sudden turn of events, Rikiya decides to unleash one of his devices from the Detnerat Company to defeat Tomura once and for all; Cresto. Despite Rikiya's best efforts, Tomura manages to overwhelm him and proceeds to destroy the city around him with his sheer power, causing Rikiya to lose his armor and eventually come in contact with the decay when reaching the ground. With nothing left to continue on the battle, Rikiya is left laying on the ground, as Tomura watches over him, reminding him how he started this conflict. Spinner and Gigantomachia eventually arrive to the scene, along with the Meta Liberation Army, who attempt to help Rikiya, but Rikiya calls off the army. Instead, Rikiya decides to surrender all of his resources and submit to Tomura's command, much to Tomura's amusement. Gigantomachia also acknowledges Tomura as All For One's Successor. In the aftermath, Tomura is announced to be the Grand Commander of the newly formed Paranormal Liberation Army. He makes the members of the League of Villians and high ranking members of the Metal Liberation Army into sub commanders. It is also revealed that one of the hands survived the destruction and Tomura now wears that hand over his face, though it holds no significant meaning. After the initial announcement, Tomura collapses and is contacted by Doctor Ujiko, who offers him the power he promised and requests that Tomura make a special delivery for him. Endeavor Agency Arc Tomura is next seen with Doctor Ujiko as he prepares to undergo surgery. Before beginning, Ujiko asks Tomura why he seeks more power, as he's become destruction incarnate after awakening his Quirk. Tomura explains that his newfound power isn't unbeatable, and that he isn't going to underestimate the heroes again and intends to utterly destroy them the next time they meet. Ujiko is amused by Tomura's answer and informs him that the operation he's about to go through will grant him power greater than All For One himself and even allow him to obtain the very Quirk he created: One For All. However, the process will take four months to complete and he'll experience endless pain the entire time, something Tomura has no issue with. Category:Synopsis